Switching Bodies
by SabinaSky
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke still have some things to straighten out... It isn't finished but it's n/s! a little oc


"Shit!" Naruto screamed out barely dodging the razors. 'Getting a little too close for comfort Sasuke.'

Sasuke was chasing after him through the woods. Naruto pissed off the Uchiha for the last time today. 'First Naruto was able to throw me off guard this morning and pushed us both in the river. Then Naruto and his god damn shadow clones during training while we were wet decided to throw dirt around. Then he has enough guts to complain at why my skills were a little messy today and asked why I was being... _emo_? Sasuke picked up his blades as he ran and was about to deck the loser when Jiraiya popped up in front of Naruto, but stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stopped to glare back. "There you are Naruto, you guys can kill each other later but I need him for a second." looking around he noticed they were on the outer edge of town. "Well more about an hour but you get the idea." Naruto looked up in confusion before turning to his partner.

"Your aim's getting better, just try to work on the attitude." Sasuke tried to stop his teeth from grating.

"Me. You. courtyard tonight." Sasuke left with that.

'I'll be there, you can bet on it.' Naruto thought while curious as to why Jiraiya wanted his attention now.

~!~ im leaving = Naruto book= new jutsu kind of

"wow some move" Sasuke said cockily

"I don't know why it didn't work." He furrowed as Sasuke grabbed both Naruto's fist from the punches. Their eye's locked.

"Why do you act so retarded dobe?"

"why do you act so cold and so heartless- _teme"_ They were rolling around on the ground after Naruto tripped and both of them fell during the roll and pulled out a knife and held it against each others throats. Sasuke ended up on the bottom being pressed against the ground by Naruto's body weight. It didn't even faze Sasuke. He had his sharingan turned on and kept staring at naruto's blue eyes waiting for the next move.

Naruto was breathing hard trying to stay in control of his body from kyuuni. He lowered his knife a little "So are you going to answer my question?" he huft out. Sasuke eyes turned back to normal on that question before looking away. 'What am I suppose to say? After 12 years of this…' "I am the one on top which means I win so-" Sasuke dropped his arm away

"Get off me already." Sasuke said gently then usual and half kicked him and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he figured he might as well answer the kid before he wants to follow him again.

"It's late, I'm going home."

~!~ MIDNIGHT= NEXT DAY

Naruto woke up and noticed the clock said 4 and he went back to bed in a instant

Sasuke woke up about 4:45 he refused to open his eyes yet. 'atleast my head feels sane today' he moved every muscle in his body one by one to make him relaxed and figure out what is still sprained.

Everything seemed to be fine except for his hands had thick callous around his palm. He growled into the pillow not really wanting to face today. 'He saved me from myself once you'd think I'd be able to do it myself.'

Taking a deep breath he noticed something was wrong. It's fall and it felt like it's 100 degrees in here, and this scent… smells like…' his eyes shot open being fully awake. 'chicken… when the hell did I eat chicken?'

throwing his feet over the bed and it was to dark to see anything so he tried to turned on his sharingan and started to panick when it wasn't working.

"What's going on?" he called out trying to keep his voice steady hoping this was some kind of sick joke.

He didn't hear anyone so he called out again. "Who's there?" It sounded like Naruto was two feet away.

He grabbed a blade from the dresser and ran to flip on the light. What he saw, was the last place he'd ever think of.

'The dobe's room and the dobe not even in here' The orange clothes on the side of the bed and the black blanket and the team kakashi team picture held on the night stand. He ripped his own in half a long time go…

'where's Naruto?' Sasuke unconsciously flipped the dagger through his fingers as his mind went into hyper drive.

He ran out into the living room and didn't see anybody. He needed to go outside even with the pj's he was in but his hand couldn't turn the door the first time because it was slippery.

'whats going on?' his blood was on the door handle, he didn't notice he cut himself when playing w/ the dagger earlier.

~!~ running around town, nobody was up. = saw himself in the windows reflection and wanted to scream out when he noticed it was him soft blue eyes staring at him. He stared there.

Naruto rolled over and was face to face with something soft.

Naruto opened his eyes as they were of saucers the weight was a woman's arm and a beautiful auburn haired woman was peacefully sleeping.

Naruto jumped out of the bed still staring at her afraid to wake up and wondered why/ how she got in there without him noticing.

Naruto noticed he wasn't home anymore. The darl blue walls and the small dresser n the corner. Naruto backed away, his head felt like it was throbbing slightly, his jaw killed like a bitch.

The house was very clean and neat and barely had little food in the fridge.

Naruto sighed and turned a 180 degrees fast.

Naruto looked down and he was wearing dark pants and a white shirt, what happened to his new green pj's? where the hell am i?

deciding to wake up the girl for answers but didn't need to "Sasuke, wont you come back to bed?" she mumbled from the bedroom. 'so she's thinking of Sasuke is she? Isn't every body..'

Naruto forgot about her and decided to find Sasuke himself. 'I got off a little easy and I want to know why'

'I thought he'd tell me more if I let his anger get the best of him, but for some reason…' Kiba was sitting on the bench probably waiting for choji to come out of the store.

"Hey kiba have you seen…-." Kiba cut him off

"Hey what happened to Naruto? You didn't mess with him again did you? I swear to god I'm going to deck you one of these times Uchiha."

Naruto blinked, "what?" Naruto couldn't help but look befundled.

"Did I confuse the poor avenger? I'm sorry maybe I can explain it like you would towards Naruto. Your ass is toast if you don't fix things with Naruto, he left towards the shrine a few minutes ago."

' But I am Naruto… what is he talking about?' Kiba threw a night cap at him and Naruto caught it but he wa shocked at how he held the cap.

His hands were long and soft, he almost dropped the cap in surprise. Then Naruto went to run his hand through his hair when he noticed that his hair was extremely shorter than usual. Kiba glared at him as he went inside.

"What's going on?"

~!~ on a roof top/ balcony

"That's what I want to know." Naruto turned his head to find his body walking towards him and stopped a few feet away. "dobe you can't figure it out yet?"

Naruto looked down at his outfit before yelling out. "I'm wearing a dark outfit with short hair and smell like vanilla amber… im the teme? No way."

"Hey watch it. Not like I like to be you either."

"Sasuke?" he jumped up to meet him. "Dude I must be dreaming."

"not unless were both havng the same nightmare."

"shut up." Naruto glared at him. 'so that's what I look like' "Well if you're me and im you… how the hell?"

"I've been trying to figure that out all morning. The possibilities are not comming up." They searched each other before Naruto pinched his old body's arm … then hair… then tried to lift up his shirt. "what are you doing?" Sasuke said getting extremely erritated.

"I'm tryng to see how long it takes for you to hit yourself in the face." The uchiha's face held a grin that looked so unnatural to the people who would be use to seeing him. " Why are you still in my pajama's? you do know it's like noon right?"

"not like I had much time to change, what about you?" Sasuke commented back

"oh yeah! What are you now? Like a man whore or something, because when I woke I found this hot auburn hair chick practically all over me." Naruto exclaimed thoughtfully

"She comes now? Uhg, I helped her out a few days ago and she wanted to thank me… and no, she's not my type…"

"how is she not your type she was HOT." sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's comment.

"yeah well her voice is like nails on a chalk board and she's to simple minded." (like you) he wanted to add.

"We have to tell kakashi about this." Naruto said looking at his new set of hands.

"We don't have to tell him anything, I can figure this out by myself." Naruto sat down on the roof its been about 10 minutes.

"Well since you can't think of anything I'm going to go change out of these pj's since we have nothing better to do." Naruto said getting tired of sitting around.

"What time did you wake up?" sasuke asked

"like 4 something and then I went to sleep and around 8 and I found that chick on me."

Sasuke gave a grunt. "where were you at 4?"

"I don't remember, I was to tired to wake up, I'm sorry I didn't know my life was going to turn so drastically." " I didn't know my punches hurt so much." He said massaging his new jaw. "We shouldn't be talking about this here huh? How about we go back to my place?" Naruto finally said.

"Whatever."

~!~ Naruto put on his clothes

Sasuke laid against the wall with his eyes closed as he heard something being thrown across the room. "Sasuke teme you're to tall to fit into my clothing and nothing seems to fit besides my black tank top."

Sasuke looked at his self scowling in front of him. The tank top was almost too small. "Well what were you thinking? You can't wear your own clothes even if they fit because there's no way I'd ever wear that."

"Well I wasn't expecting to wear your clothes because you might think I'd ruin them." naruto said

"What? No I wouldn't, clothes are clothes."

Then why did you get so mad…?" Naruto trailed off.

"Who in the right mind would run into someone and push them in the river?" Sasuke said remembering earlier at why he was so mad at Naruto.

"Sakura was chasing me and I knew you wouldn't help hide me what else was I suppose to do?" Naruto smiled. 'using you as bait worked great too i have to remember that one'

"What did you do?" Sasuke said but Naruto shook his head.

"only asked why she was wearing all that make-up. then she got up and started chasing me.

~!~ Naruto left to get dressed at sasuke's house

"What if this is a one day thing? I have to take the advantage of it.

~!~ Naruto meets up with sakura and starts to flirt with her.

Sasuke walks up calmly "Oh hey Naruto." Sakura said smiling "Sasuke and I was just talking." She said blushing.

"Hi." He said starring at himself "How are you doing sakura?" he forced himself to keep calm but his rage was building. He slipped into a seat.

"great. What about you? You seem quite upset." Naruto blinked and mentally slapped his forhead. Naruto's expressions always seemed noticeable.

"They ran out of ramon." He thought quickly. "so I made a big fight about it and threw a fit." Sasuke's smile faded as he let go of sakura.

"you did what?"

"Oh yeah, there was this poor old lady who I – " naruto kicked his own leg hard.

"you seemed busy, well I was just about to take sakura out for ice cream."

"That will have to wait because there is some research we have to get back to."

"I don't want to." Naruto whined in Sasuke's body

"well there was something else I did today that was so much fun and it involved blowing up-- " Sasuke grunted again from a kick.

"Sorry sakura, I hope to do this again sometime." Naruto said sliding out of the seat.

"You're making me look soft here. I have a reputation to look after." Sasuke said.

"Well I don't know if you noticed but ever since you came back a lot of people don't know what to think about you."

"Maybe I like it that way."

"Maybe you don't…"

~!~ next morning Sasuke went to his house to wake up Naruto.

"no I said it was a probability." He huffed and sat beside Naruto so it wouldn't freak himself out. "If you're going to be a good me, there are something's that you need to do."

"One, you can't spaz out and talk what ever you think of. No actually its best if you don't talk at all. Two, don't be a man hor with me as your body. So always keep the doors locked at night. Three, don't drink because I can't hold shit and I don't want you to make a fool of myself.

Holding back comments Naruto carefully spoke out his turn. "You know this counts for you as well, about the whole reputation thing, if I start looking like I could kill everyone who looks at me wrong like a young gaara I wont hesitate to bring it to your attention. Next, I have all these things planned on this schedual with people, so I need you to attend to these things"

"you have the whole month practically filled out." He said in astonish. Ignoring him he said "last if something happens, im going to have to teach you how to use some of my attacks so were going to practice every night."

"Is this you or me talking?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know, it just came into my mind, things… weird things have happened lately."

"What is it?"

"forgive me… for seeing through your personal memories." Naruto said slowly

"don't worry about it, because I had one and I have a feeling they're not going to stop."

"yeah, but yours are so… sad. Like the part when you see itachi leave to seeing how people react when you walk by, to how lonely your life was growing up."

"How are you doing that?" Sasuke said

"I'm not they just come up! im sorry."

"only thing i saw was about me and sakura… a lot of them, you must really like her."

"What can I say? I live in the present not the past."

"Is that it? You think I still-"

"Well its not hard to believe but they were as clear as mist so I take it your almost through w/them." Naruto said sympatheically

Anyways, back to the other subject. We'll meet up after everyday if not during the day."

"you can count on that."

~!~ 3 day walking in the city.

Sasuke was a half step behind His body, keeping his hand firmly on the inside of the body's forarm trying to restrain Naruto from wondering off. "teme" Naruto whispered "I really don't need you to be my escort, I can walk fine with your legs already."

Sasuke coughed trying not to make it seem obvious that was a uneeded comment. "you still cant control your movements."

"just cause I don't want to be a still ironingboard doesn't mean I cant control my momvements."

"today's the first time to hang out with everyone, try to act regular." Naruto stopped. "ladies first." He said.

"hey dobe, it's about time you learned your statis in nature."

"What! That's not.. Sas- shino hey man."

"sorry we're late I got a little side tracked in the chocolate shop." Sasuke said in the most drastic way as he glanced at the real Naruto. Which he closed his eyes trying to hide his embarrassment.

"No problem."

~!~ sakura asked Naruto if he would come help out for a minute. So Sasuke glanced at Naruto before receiving a nod and leaving the group.

Then the group turned on the poor Naruto who they thought was Sasuke.

Neji looked at gaara and gaara stared at Sasuke. But no one said anything till kiba spoke up.

"Well I'm glad you had enough guts to put aside your pride to go talk to him." "if you left him like that we wouldn't know what part of kohona died besides you."

"well im glad you guys think so.. it took a lot of explaining that was probably worth more than you'd ever know."Naruto said

Gaara spokeup. "so what are you guys now, a couple or something?" Naruto stared in confusion.

"well what ever you guys did, we want you to know that we'll have your back Uchiha. And if you have any trouble, you can count on us." Neji finished

Sasuke smiled slightly towards sakura as she was mixing some noodles. "I was hoping to give you word. Well, the guys thought it would be best if I told you how releaved we are that you're better… well they think that, I think that you've come along way. I'm so relieved that you've found a best friend and you guys will hang on to that."

She was rushing her words out so that they kind of blended together. "I mean us girls would love to get close to you guys but we never had such a bond like you two had. And when I seen you out together everyday for the past couple days I've realized how happy you guys are and if the one I love is happy , then I'm happy… he always talk about you, when you wernt party-ing with us."

She handed him some seasoning before washing some dishes. "I knew you guys couldn't be mad at each other forever. Oh you're going to have to start the flame up again on the stove, it does that sometimes." She saw Naruto nod his head as he did a sign to light the fire again and he added a few seasoning.

"yeah I didn't know what happened for it to happen like this, I've tried almost everything and read every book on the research and I can't believe I can't find anything on it… as for the dobe I can't say much… he's just always getting in my way and I knew something crazy was going to happen, beside's trying to kill him… twice." he added.

"so instead you just had to fall in love with Naruto huh Sasuke." His shock faded as he smirked and looked down. "Is that what that is huh?" Sakura said smiling at him her eyes looked like they held happy tears.

"You can play dumb no matter how hard you try, you couldn't fool your own team mate Sasuke, what a shameful performance. I want to know why you guys are doing this though?"

"How did you figure it out?"

"Oh common' Naruto sure made an awefull excuse with all the happy Sasuke and the whole shebang. But you were my first clue and the last one's to make my assumptions correct. I noticed that the day Sasuke/ Naruto asked me out, when I saw naruto's face it didn't even faze him that somebody else was with me and that Naruto didn't slam on the table to fight me over. Instead me was more concerned on why Sasuke wasn't researching?" Sasuke looked at her to keep going. "Then today when you added seasoning you didn't ask where the salt was."

"I don't know what I'm more apaled from, the fact you put salt in your noodles or that you know how Naruto eats his food."

"He only eats that everyday, kinda hard not to notice. Anyways, beside's the dobe comment, the way you do your signs are definably not narutos."

"It's a good thing to know shikamaru isn't here"

"But neji is, common we better go back in there before something happens."

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"Well tonight they were going to give you their respects of trust so I don't think we should tell them just yet. Later, when it's funny."

"psh, there's nothing funny about this."

"you have no idea. Hey, after we eat I need you guys to get your rest so we can change you back tomorrow"

"ok."

~!~ both go over naruto's place to hang out after the party.

Naruto and Sasuke sat cross legged towards each other on his bed, talking things out when Naruto gets closer. Sasuke watches him self get closer to him. They get in a fight ? well Sasuke watches himself scoot closer and traces the lines on his face. "I don't know about you but I can't stay mad at myself that long." "If your trying to ask if I'm still mad at you, no I'm not but I'm disturbed at how close your getting." " I look like you, so unless your calling yourself disturbing then go right ahead."

'damn it Naruto.' "you're not going to check yourself out again are you?" he smirked. And Naruto… grinned.

"what?"

"that's the second time I've ever seen you smile. By god! I think he's sane! He's ok everyone he's ok!"

"who are you talking to dobe?"

"me. He's sitting right in front of me and I can't help but laugh."

"So you call me sane, I hope for your sanity." Sasuke saw his friend smile, that same unusual smile that has gotten used to. "uh oh, wat are you doing?" Naruto made a devilish face on the Uchiha has he wiggled his fingers.

"guess whose ticklish?"

"you are." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Bingo." Now if you were looking through the window you'd see Naruto glaring at Sasuke who was about to tickle him when you heard the scream "Stay the fuck away from me." To late, guess whose faster? The body of the Uchiha. Which was now making the blonde laugh like no other but trying to yell out cuzz words and trying to roll off the bed away from the tickling source. The Raven haired kid nodded in approval before he got up, grabbed his jacket and headed out of the bedroom door.

"where are you going?"

"it's late, im going to bed." He tried to say in a calm collective and almost scary voice. Trying to act like the real Sasuke, but he couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. He stopped as he heard his friend get off the bed. "This is your bedroom."

"It's ok, I prefer guests on the bed I'll sleep on the couch, anyways it actually is your bed. It belongs to uzumaki, right?"

"I didn't expect you to take it personally. Even though I knew you would… well I don't want it so you can sleep on the bed." Sasuke said stiffaly and sat on the couch.

"in tht case I'll sleep on the floor." He stuck out sasuke's tounge and got comfortable on the floor.

~!~ the morning woke up Sasuke. The raven haired kid pressed his head against his pillow not wanting to wake up just yet. It caught him by surprised that his pillow moaned. Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself with his friend's arm over his stomach. Over my body. Again he wasn't sure which part of it he was surprised most, the fact they were back to normal or the fact they were both sleeping on the floor really close to each other. "Hey Naruto."

"Another couple minutes." He mumbled as he unconsciously moved his hand up and smacked sasuke's face trying to shut him up.

"dobe wake up." he whispered again.

He slowly opened his eyes as he frowned. "this is either a dream or a both."

Sasuke smiled, his face felt a natural tug at it. 'always messing with mylife constantly aren't you?' "why are we on the floor?" Sasuke simply stated

"Well it's kind of confusing, I don't really know. You said err I heard my voice saying something about stop worrying cuz I guess you thrash around in your sleep I don't remember a clue at what I was dreaming and I felt someone hug me and you kept saying something softly and I must have fell back asleep and the last thing I knew I was me again." Seeing naruto's soft face and bright blue eyes warmed something in me and I was still smiling. "who knew my voice was so hypnotic." Sasuke ruffled his hair"Hey who said you could touch the hair?"

"Hm, shut up dobe.


End file.
